The Name of the Doctor Special Insert
by TheMyteriousBlueBox
Summary: The scene of the 11th Doctor and River in "The Name of the Doctor" but I added a part in there. Enjoy! Feedback would be lovely. x


River stepped closer to the Doctor, begging him not to go in his own time stream. Her hand rose as she was going to slap him, something the Doctor was used to. He turned sharply, grasping her wrist firmly. Her eyes widen, surprised he could see her. Hear her.

"How are you even doing that? I'm not really here," River asked.

The Doctor stared into her eyes. His hearts aching.

"You're always here to me, and I always listen, and I can always see you."

"Then why didn't you speak to me?" River's heart broke, knowing he had an opportunity to talk to her, to be with her again, and he never took it. Never took the chance to talk to his long-gone wife. A chance that was rare to do. The Doctor sighed quietly, not enjoying he had to share his feelings. To show what she did to him.

"Because I thought it would hurt too much," his words were rushed.

River's gaze never left the Doctor's as she replied, "I believe I could have coped."

"No. I believe it would have hurt me, and I was right," he shook his head to himself.  
He took her face in his hands, stepping closer to her and without hesitation, connected their lips together. Both hearts ached for each other, the feeling of their lips jointed made both of them cry mentally as they missed each other's touch. That simple kiss. The touch. It was full of passion, and love. He pulled away too soon. But of course, a girl had to be saved. The Doctor needed to save Clara. It hurt River to know he had forgotten her, or what seemed like he had.  
"Since nobody else in this room can see you, God knows how that looked," he whispered. She smiled, missing his playful tone. He glanced at the hand he had held.  
"How is your wrist, River?" He said slowly, and lovingly. She glanced at her hand. "My wrist?" She asked puzzled. He nodded.  
"The last time I saw-" he began.  
"Oh yes, um, it is fine. You fixed it, remember?" River stuttered.  
"How could I ever forget?" He lifted her right hand, the one she had broken in Manhattan, and kissed it slowly. Memories flashed back in both their minds.

The sound of the TARDIS echoing filled the rooms. A moment later, the Doctor stepped out. He glances at the man lying on the ground before his eyes locked onto his wife's.  
"Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell."

"No! You get your wrist out! You get your wrist out without breaking it!" He shouts at River, her wrist tightly enclosed by the angel's stone hand.

Amy's voice was quick, and filled of worry. "So is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him back in time and they keep pulling him further back?" She says. River walks in, her right arm lazily by her side, her left holding her scanner. She acted as casual as ever.

"He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, but not in time. And it's not that far from here by the look of it." Her eyes were glued to the scanner. The Doctor was staring at her, memorized by his demand to get answered.  
"You got out," he breathed out.

"It's called marriage..." River's voice was fading.

"Why did you lie to me?" He was hurt when he realized her broken wrist.

The Doctor grasps River's wrist, she winces at the pain but tries to hide it. Bright, yellow light was glowing, and River's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.  
"Stop it!" She hisses. He ignores her.  
He rubs his thumb against the back of her hand. "There," his says softly before kissing her hand slowly. "How's that?"  
She flicks, and rolls her wrist while responding, "Well. Let's see shall we?" The sound of a loud _SLAP_ echos the room.

The Doctor sighs at the memory. He tears away his gaze and looks back at River. He licked his lips regaining his voice.  
"There is a time to live, and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River... Like Clara, like all of us in the end... My fault, I know, but you should have faded by now."  
River hid her frown.  
She tried not to make her voice shaky, but when she spoke, it was obvious she was breaking. He stroked her cheek gently.  
"It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye."  
"Then tell me, because I don't know... How do I say it?" The Doctor stuttered, he took her hand and placed it on his left heart. His grip tight, but soft.  
River wasn't going to hide her feelings back. He never said good-bye, her last memory of him and no good-bye.  
"There's only one way I would accept... If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to come back," her voice was becoming quite.  
He sighed, "Well then," he replied and took a step back. River wanted to pull him back, but knew their story had to end for good. She couldn't let go, but then again, she has been holding on long enough. It broke her heart to hear him say it, but she had no choice. She knew he hated endings, but she needed closer. She couldn't keep waiting, and waiting. They were both suffering, it was obvious to see. The Doctor drew in a deep breath.  
"See you around, Professor River Song," he tried to say. His chest was held high, and he looked as charming as ever.  
River put a smile on her face, "'Till the next time, Doctor."  
A sly smile tugged on the edge of the Doctor's lips, seeing her smile made him happy. "Don't wait up."  
"Oh, there's one more thing," River spoke.  
He chuckled softly, "Isn't there always?"  
"I was mentally linked with Clara, if she's really dead then... How can I still be here?"  
He grinned as he replied, "Okay? How?"  
"Spoilers." She said slowly, her usual teasing smile on her lips.  
His hearts raced as he remembered how much he loved hearing her say that. The one word that they shared together, that was only for them. This was the time to finally let go, to watch as his wife faded, yet again, in front of his own eyes. He tried to contain his emotion expression. He wasn't the man to show how he felt.  
"Goodbye," she said in her lovely, flirtatious, heartbreaking tone. She felt herself begin to fade, but it wouldn't be right without that one word that made everything more exciting and thrilling.  
"Sweetie."


End file.
